


A touch that never hurts

by breath_of_mine (tsundanire)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, POV First Person, Touch-Starved, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 06:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15746556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsundanire/pseuds/breath_of_mine
Summary: Touch-starved Harry craves Draco's touches.





	A touch that never hurts

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [cubedcoffeecake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubedcoffeecake/pseuds/cubedcoffeecake) for giving it a read and some edits! I appreciate it! Title from Charles Dickens quote: "Have a heart that never hardens, and a temper that never tires, and a touch that never hurts."

 

 

Touch. It’s the one thing I’m constantly thinking about when I’m around you. To be fair, it’s also the one thing I think about constantly when I’m not around you, too. I think about it when I’m alone in my bed, staring at the ceiling and just begging for sleep to overcome my exhausted body, but my mind is still going a mile a minute.

My mind is often busy picturing you touching me, and not the improper kind either. Largely because I know you would never be improper in public. No, I imagine you just touching me the ways you do when we are together at work, and the ways you do when we are just hanging out.

Sometimes it’s just casually tapping me on the arm to get my attention, when you are about to place an order at the bar for us. Or sometimes you brush softly on my back when you are trying to squeeze around me and make space in the lift. Or roughly, like when you flick me on the forehead because you think I’ve done something insanely stupid, but can’t bring yourself to be all that mad at me because it saves you a lot of paperwork.

And then the ways you don’t touch me, but I know you want to. There are the times I wish you would just pull me into your arms and hug the life out of me, because you are happy that I am safe after a mission. Or the times I wish you would secretly take my hand in yours beneath the table, while we are at the pub with our friends and co-workers.

Sometimes I wonder how much of my past you’ve figured out, how little I was touched as a child. How Hermione once called me touch-starved when she realized how much I seek out touch from everyone. She knows I seek it out from you most of all, because more than the comfort of someone else’s warmth on me, I know you’re just like me.

You were taught to keep your hands to yourself, and you were shown how much violence can be done with just hands. I know you feel like your hands are sullied with all the cruelty you inflicted during our younger years. But you have to know that I’ve long since forgiven you, and so have all of our friends.

Tomorrow everything is going to change. Because tomorrow I’m going to show you just how much your touch means to me, despite the fact that you think your touch can’t possibly be any different than the touch I get from everyone else. But you couldn’t be more wrong. Your touch means everything to me. So much more than touch from anyone else. Your touch heals me in a way that no one else’s touch can. I knew it from the first time you placed your hand on my shoulder, from the way I felt it in my soul the first time you touched your lips to mine.

It’s years of verbal foreplay, and physical fist-fights. It’s knowing that you’ve earned your redemption in the face of all that ugliness. Your touch is knowing that no matter how many lives we live together, and no matter how many eons we spend finding each other, we were always meant to touch.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed. You can find me on  tumblr 


End file.
